Love Live Drabbles!
by Hikari3434
Summary: A series of drabbles that involved in Love Live! Mainly about couples in the anime. I am now currently accepting requests! Be it NicoxMaki, UmixEli, NozomixEli, or even HonokaxUmi...you name it!
1. Warmth

**A/N: -**

**Umi: I'm sorry, but it seems like Hikari isn't here.**

**Hanayo: Again…?**

**Nico: *annoyed* Now where did that good-for-nothing person go?**

**Eli: Hikari said that she had to take care of something.**

**Maki: Take care of something?**

**Honoka: *raises hand bubbly* I know! I went into her room just now, and she was playing SIF!**

**Kotori: Hikari-chan was playing School Idol Festival…?**

**Nico: What?! *veins appeared at the side of her head* That person ditched us and didn't even bother to write a simple author's note just to play a stupid game?!**

**Hanayo: Calm down, Nico-chan…**

**Nozomi: If I'm correct, there's a score match going on, right?**

**Nico: That idiot- *pauses* wait, what?**

**Nozomi: *blinks* You don't know, Nico-chan?**

**Rin: That's the fourth score match, nya! The two SR cards they are offering are Maki-chan and yourself, Nico-chan!**

**Nico: …**

**Maki: Nico-chan?**

**Nico: AAAHH! *Freaks out***

**Umi: N-Nico?**

**Nico: I didn't know about that! *grabs Rin on the shoulders and starts shaking her* When does it end?!**

**Rin: T-Tomorrow nya…**

**Nico: Tomorrow?!**

**Nozomi: Then you better hurry up. *grins* I already got my hands on the SR Maki-chan, and is now just a few points away from SR Niko-chi!**

**Nico: *glares at her, but doesn't say anything and runs away* Wait for me, SR Maki-chan!**

**Maki: *furrows brows* …**

**Eli: Shall we move on?**

**Umi: …Yeah.**

* * *

**Warmth**

**"Love comforts, it is gentle, it is warm and you can feel it within your entire being." -Ellen J. Barrier**

A tender smile graced Maki Nishikino's lips as she cuddled her loveable girlfriend.

It was nighttime now, and due to the sudden downpour that occurred on their way home from school, the red-headed girl invited Nico to stay a night at her house, which the latter hesitated to at first, but immediately agreed after Maki explained that her parents were away.

Since this happened all of a sudden, and Nico didn't have any spare clothes to change into, Maki had lent a pair her own of clothes to Nico before she went into the bath. Now, in the girl's arms, was the third year wearing an over-sized pajama with a pair of long pants.

A scent of her own lavender body shampoo drifted into Maki's nostrils as she neared her face towards the older girl's neck, which was now covered by her long raven hair that was still slightly wet. Originally, the third year had intended to go sleep after her hair had dried, but maybe it was because she was too tired, or it was Maki hugging her; the black haired girl was already nodding off in her girlfriend's embrace.

Although it was still pouring outside, Maki felt her body heating a few degrees up at the intimate contract they were sharing. A hand then shakily made its way to the curve of Nico's neck and brushed away the few strands of hair, revealing the girl's pale and smooth-looking skin. As if she had no control of herself, the red-headed girl closed her eyes and carefully kissed the area. It tasted somehow sweet.

"Uhm…"

Maki stiffened and leaned back a little so she could study Nico's face. Did she wake her up?

But then it turned out that she was being overly self-conscious as Nico stopped squirming and nested the side of her face in Maki's chest, mumbling incoherently in her sleep.

"…I… want…"

_Want what?_ The red-headed girl raised an eyebrow and pulled her closer, interested in what Nico was going to say.

"…Umm?" unexpectedly, the other girl suddenly opened her crimson red eyes and looked at her surprised girlfriend, dazed; "…Maki-chan…Your hand is cold."

"Eh?" The latter looked down and started to panic, her flawless face scorched with embarrassment.

Her right hand had accidentally slipped into Nico's clothes!

"I-I'm sorry…!"

"…Don't worry about it." She yawned, "I'll forgive you, this time…" her voice raw with sleep.

Maki frowned a little, "If you are that tired, go sleep on the bed, Nico-chan."

"It's okay…" Nico grinned, somehow goofy as she went back nesting her head in Maki's chest, "You are so warm, Maki-chan…" nuzzling the younger girl's neck lovingly.

"Nico-chan…"

The black-haired girl giggled, mumbled one more sentence and went back to her peaceful slumber again.

"_I love you."_

Maki was left speechless.

A warm and fuzzy, yet painful feeling then filled the depths of her heart that some considered cold.

Staring at the baby face that she fell in love with gradually overtime, tears started brimming her eyes.

Tears of joy.

"I love you too, Nico-chan."

* * *

_I, am very happy with everyone now._

_I want to work hard in μ's. I want to do my best and fulfill our dreams._

_To protect our school, to protect the place where we can be together, to fulfill that dream. _

_Because I want to fulfill my goal of being an idol, I will not over-think things and just move ahead._

_How far can I go if I were to keep running ahead? Anyway, I will just move forward together with everyone else, I thought to myself. _

_Yes, it's because of this, the me right now is able to put in more effort, it's not too bad isn't it? Eheh._

_**Ah. But there's something I have to make clear. **_

_**Do not get me wrong. I did not come to this school, just to meet Nico-chan! Because I do not want anyone to misunderstand, I am writing this here.**_

_**~Maki Nishikino (Love Live! School Idol Dairy)  
**_

* * *

**A/N: Hi, everyone! I'm back with a new fic! Oh, and don't worry, I am not abandoning my other NicoxMaki fic. For your information, this is a drabble (?) about couples in Love Live! I will write any couples, even UmixEli or NozomixEli! You can make requests too! X3 But...since I only write NicoxMaki up until now, I promise nothing xD I hope to get some requests from you all soon!**

**Now, if you excuse me, I have to go hide because the Muse members are chasing after me for ditching them, especially Nico, since she was jealous that I got the SR Maki-chan card dressing up as a Black Swan from Love Live! School Idol Festival xDD **


	2. Believe

**(In the Love Live! room...)**

**Hikari: *pumps fist up energetically* Oh yeah! Another chapter completed! I'm sooo tired!**

**Eli: Good for you, then.**

**Nico: ...Says the person who was rushing to write this chapter.**

**Hikari: *shocked* ...Hahaha! Whatever could you be talking about, Nico? *playing dumb***

**Nico: -.-**

**Rin: Forget about Nico-chan! This time, it's about me and Kayo-chin, right?!**

**Nico: What are you-**

**Hikari: Yup! A HanayoxRin fic, requested by our first reviewer, Chaki No Utau! **

**Hanayo: T-Thank you for requesting us...**

**Hikari: But, I have to say first, since this is my first time writing a couple instead of NicoxMaki, I promise nothing, okay?! *begins to run away* Help me to do the disclaimer, Rin!**

**Rin: Okay! Hikari-chan here doesn't own Love Live nya!**

**Maki: ...Why is she running away?**

**Nico: *smirks* to avoid being beaten up by angry fans, of course.**

* * *

**Believe**

**"You're the only one I ever believe in, the answer that could never be found." –Goo Goo Dolls**

Rin sat at the rooftop, chewing onto the straw of a juice box she had brought from the school vending machine.

It has been a while since she joined Muse, but sometimes, the girl herself would recall back those times when she was mocked by some boys for wearing a skirt to school a few years ago. Rin knew she was the boyish type, but it still never failed to hurt her feelings as a little girl that time.

After all, no matter how boyish she acts, Rin Hoshizora was still a young, frail girl at heart.

"Why do I get the feeling that this doesn't suit me at all...?" Rin muttered as she sipped the last drop of her juice. Even though the current 'Rin' now has worn countless feminine clothes and skirts to performances, she still couldn't work up the courage to acknowledge herself on wearing those.

"If I'm as cute as Kayo-chin, I wonder what will happen…"

"Rin-chan, did you call for me?" a sudden voice asked, shocking the daylights out of the first year.

She yelped, jumping in surprise. "K-Kayo-chin?!" turning to the side and noticed that her childhood friend, Hanayo was already sitting besides her. "Y-You…"

"Yes?" The brunette tilted her head, blinking innocently, "What's the matter, Rin-chan?"

In that second, Rin almost swore that she saw a pair of angel-like wings spouting from the back of her childhood friend. She then blinked, trying to regain back her senses and realized that it was just an illusion.

_But… _She thought, squirming slightly at her friend's unbearable cuteness, _There's doubt about it, Kayo-chin is sooo cute…!_

"N-Nothing nya!"

"I see…" The brunette didn't look convinced, but being the considerate girl she is, only nodded and started to unpack her lunchbox. After a few seconds, she looked like she just remembered something important and stopped abruptly. "Right, Rin-chan!"

"Huh? What is it?" with a hint of surprise.

A big, beaming smile climbed onto her friend's face, "Just now, I heard from Nico-chan that we are having a photoshoot session this week!" the tune of her voice overly excited.

Although Hanayo is usually reserved and will let other people make their decisions first, however, her personality changes when it comes to idols, as she is very passionate about them.

"A photoshoot session?" Rin sweat dropped at how her childhood friend was nodding her head so vigorously, "But, where did you see Nico-chan just now, Kayo-chin?" she continued curiously, raising an eyebrow. Even after they had become friends, it was still rather hard to track down the red-eyed senpai during recesses. That girl was practically like nowhere to be seen!

"Well, I saw Nico-chan talking with her friends in her classroom before going out, and Maki-chan was there with her, too." Hanayo recalled, tapping her chin with the spoon.

"Eh?!" The shocking news hit Rin like a bomb, "Maki-chan was with Nico-chan!? S-She lied to us! Didn't Maki-chan told us that she had something important to do?!" the orange-haired girl exclaimed in bewilderment, feeling betrayed by the other first year. She then continued to make loud protests as Hanayo tried desperately to calm her childhood friend down, hoping that no one could hear them.

* * *

Meanwhile, seated on the stone bench under a shady tree, was a certain red-headed girl elegantly eating her lunch when she unexpectedly sneezed.

"What's the matter?" The person besides her asked, handing the girl a frilly handkerchief.

She took it. "Nothing…I'm okay, Nico-chan."

"Oh." Nico nodded and continued to eat her lunch.

_Why did I just sneeze, though…?_ She thought in confusion, frowning. _Am I getting a cold-_

"Maki-chan~ If you don't hurry up, Nico-nii will eat your mochi you know~"

"What? H-Hey! That's my mochi! Give it back, Nico-chan!"

"Only if you can steal it back~"

And thus, after Maki had successfully taken back her dessert, the little question that she was pondering over earlier had already faded out of her mind.

* * *

Back to our main couple...

"T-That's right, Rin-chan!" Hanayo said as she grabbed onto Rin's arm, "Our photoshoot theme for this time is to dress up as cheerleading girls! Aren't you excited?"

She quieted down. "Cheerleading girls?"

"Yes! Don't you think it's so exciting? And we'd get to shake those colorful poms-poms, too! They are so cute…What's wrong, Rin-chan?" notching her lack of enthusiasm.

"Huh? O-Oh!" The said girl widened her eyes, "I-It's nothing, Kayo-chin!" she replied, grinning.

Unfortunately for her, Hanayo was not dumb enough to believe _that_. "Come on, Rin-chan, you are acting strange, what happened?" concern coating her voice as she looked at her with a pained expression.

"Uuu…" At times like this, Rin knew she was no match for Hanayo. "Okay okay, I was just thinking about what those boys said to me a few years ago! But that's not a big deal, after all, it is the truth! Nyahaha-"

A hand interrupted her by flicking the girl's forehead hardly.

"Ouch-!"

"Baka Rin-chan! You _were_ cute from the start! And even more when wearing skirts!"

"That's not true! I…" Rin lowered her head, "I am not cute like you or Nico-chan…And I'm not even as pretty as the other members! In the end…"

She was nothing.

It was silent for a few seconds.

"I…I had always thought that I was not pretty or cute enough to be an idol…But, thanks to you and Maki-chan, I was able to work up the courage and join Muse on that fateful day. I believed in you, Rin-chan, you gave me the courage to fulfill my dreams, but why…" Tears brimmed in the brunette's eyes as she choked, "Why don't you believe in yourself?"

"…Kayo-chin…"

"To me, Rin-chan is the cutest girl in the world, and that would never change…Because I…" She paused, her tear-stained face reddening, "I…love you."

"…!" Rin's body shook. Her whole fiber of being then seemed to turn into stone as she sat there, unmoving.

"…Rin-chan…?"

1... 2... 3...

"…Ka~yo~chin~!"

"Kyaaa!?"

The brunette let out a surprised shriek as she was suddenly pushed back onto the floor with Rin's figure hovering above her. Something warm dropped onto her cheek, and Hanayo realized that the love of her life was crying.

"Rin-chan…? D-Don't cry..."

"I'm so sorry, Kayo-chin..." Rin whispered, pressing their foreheads together, "I'm so sorry…And…I love you too…"

"…Baka." Hanayo whispered as she sat up, wrapping her arms around the orange-haired girl's slim waist. A slow, radiant smile climbed onto her face.

* * *

_You may don't know, Rin-chan, but in my heart… you are the most cutest and beautiful person I have ever met._

_Why do I say that? It's because I know you. It's because I know and understand you more than anyone else._

_So please… don't ever go say things like that ever again._

_This time, surely, I will definitely deliver my feelings to you._

_Because…I love you._

* * *

**A/N: So, did you all once again enjoyed my crappy story? (this line sure sounds familiar, eh?) I'm sorry if you find it somehow weird, cuz I'm still not used to writing different couples... (to tell you the truth, my mind was swirling with lots of NicoxMaki moments when I wrote this one, and that's why I can't help but add a mini NicoxMaki scene xD) And, I don't know if you can count this as a drabble now :/ But who cares about that?! *gets smacked*  
**

**Wow... *in awe* Looks like I will have a lot of couples to write now XD Oh, yeah, the next update will gonna be a NozomixEli one. (Don't kill me, UmixEli fans! DX) I _was_ thinking of writing a UmixEli chapter for the next update, but an idea of NozoxEli popped in my mind first so... *runs off* See you later!  
**


	3. Jealousy

**(Caution: This is a rewritten chapter of NozoEli! To those who had read this chapter before, go to the second part. Contains cute, shameless fluff X3)**

**Hikari: Heeey everyone! Good news, I'm alive! :D**

**Umi: So, do you have any reasons for your lack of update?**

**Hikari: Oh, that, of course I have!**

**Nico: It may just be one of those stupid reasons again...**

**Hikari: Really! *drum-rolls* ...I have been busy because I have school!**

**All: ...**

**Nico: Everyone has that, stupid!**

**Nozomi: I see Hikari-chan has been a bad girl... *pervert mode ON!***

**Eli: N-Nozomi...**

**Hikari: Eep! *Hides behind Nico* Help me, Nico-chan!**

**Nico: Why are you hiding behind me?! Go away!**

**Hikari: Because you have experiences with Nozomi's groping, right?**

**Nico: What?! Of course I don't!**

**Nozomi: Hehehe... *coming towards them***

**Two: Aaah! *runs away***

**Eli: ...I'm sorry you had to see that. Hikari-chan really likes to write crazy stuff... That aside, this is a fic about me and Nozomi, as Hikari promised in the last chapter. And as mentioned above, this is a rewritten fic. So please don't go exiting this page!  
**

**Nico: Maki-chan help me~!**

**Hikari: Help me to do the disclaimer, Maki!**

**Maki: ...Okay. Hikari doesn't own Love Live!, and she never will.**

**Hikari: ..! You don't have to be so blunt Maki ... *saddened***

**Nico: Why are you so sad about? It's the truth! *sees Nozomi coming* Forget about it, I'm gonna run! DX **

**Hikari: Wait for meeee! **

* * *

**Jealousy**

**"The more you love,the more love you have to give. It's the only feeling we have which is infinite..." -Christina Westover **

"Don't come near me!"

A small, petite girl cried as she stood up from her seat, making it rattle slightly due to the sudden impact.

"Please, just…no!"

The said girl was Yazawa Nico, a third year from Otonozaki High School who was well-known among students for her cute looks, somehow haughty behavior and famous quote, 'Nico-Nico-nii!'

But, what had just made the prideful and conceited Nico-nii to beg out in such a fearful and panicked voice? Well, the answer was, of course, with no doubt…

"Ehehe, Nico-chi…There's no escaping from me!"

Nozomi Tojo, the vice president of the school's student council and Eli Ayase's best friend. Although she may act all wise and knowing most of the time, the girl actually had a very interesting (and somehow perverted) habit: groping breasts, which is what she was going to do now.

And unfortunately for our poor old Nico, she had become the target of Demon Nozomi's washi-washi for today. But the girl herself wasn't dumb, as she had experienced it countless times and still haven't got used to it (who does anyways?!) quickly took a few huge steps backwards and folded her arms across her (almost) flat chest, face reddening from anger and irritation.

"What the heck do you want from me?!" She exclaimed, watching as Nozomi's tall and slim figure steadily approached her. "I got eight-five percent for this term's math examination as promised, so why do you still want to grope my breasts?!"

"Oh, you did fulfill our promise, but Nico-chi…" The vice president's lips curled into sly grin.

_Uh-oh._

Nico knew that look.

"You didn't answer correct the quadratic equation that I taught you for over five times~" Nozomi hummed as she pointed towards a certain math question on Nico's test paper, "May I know why is that~?"

"U-Uh…" The other third year cringed, but tried to keep her usual composure as she let out a small 'hmph' and flipped one of her twin tails, "T-That's because it's was too hard! Geez, who even invited a question like this anyways? Plus, Nico-nii already did her best in this test so kyaaa-!"

The abrupt end to her sentence was due to a pair of hands landing onto her chest suddenly.

"You are bad girl, Nico-chi, and punishments are _especially_ needed for bad girls!"

"Aaaah! N-No, I'm sorry! I was wrong, I was wrong—!"

Compared to her two noisy friends at the other side of the room, the final third year, also known of the responsible and clever student council president, only calmly did her homework without a care of the world.

… At least she hoped she was.

"Don't ever lie to me again, Nico-chi, hehehe, or else I will…"

"…Ni…Nico-nii understands…"

Although she knew from the start that Nozomi was in good terms of Nico, Eli Ayase still couldn't suppress the sour, heart-clutching feeling that sprang into her heart as she watched the two interact with each other.

_She never changes, even thought we are already dating…_

* * *

"Haha, Eli-chi, did you see the look on Nico-chi's face when I groped her?"

Even after they were walking home together -which Eli herself treasured- Nozomi was still talking about Nico after what happened earlier at the student council room.

All of the Muse members, excluding them, had gone home after they had finished practicing for their next live. But things were different for the third years as they stayed over, having to study for their upcoming test, again.

_But…_

Remembering the previous incident that involved in Nozomi and Nico, the blonde frowned.

_I would give Nozomi a piece of my mind, she's been scaring Nico too much lately…_

"Hey, Nozomi?"

The latter paused. "Yes, Eli-chi?"

Eli took a deep breath, "I think you should really stop with your breast rubs." She spoke out in her most solemn tune, fixing her blue eyes on Nozomi's emerald ones. "You are scaring Nico."

"Eh? Why?" Nozomi titled her head, blinking innocently, "I was just playing, and Nico-chi seemed like she was used to it, too."

_How could someone screaming like that look like she's used to it? _

"Anyways, just please stop it. It makes me…uncomfortable."

"Eh…?" The girl in front of her raised a slender eyebrow, before breaking into a mischievous grin much like earlier, "It makes you uncomfortable that I'm groping Nico-chi?"

"Yes it does-" The blonde halted as she realized the meaning behind Nozomi's current look right now, "I mean, no!"

The last time she had seen that look on her girlfriend's face, was the time that she accidentally (or unintentionally) confessed that she liked her.

Eli felt her face burning up. Embarrassment and slight irritation then swirled inside her like a volcano waiting to erupt. That was so embarrassing to remember…! Nozomi had her right on her hands!

"Oh, Eli-chi, sometimes you are such a tsundere!"

…She was always teasing her.

"But that's what I like about you, too! Cute and clever litle Elichika!"

Always, always, teasing her to the ends of the earth-

"And when I meant cute, the one time when you mistook a plastic chocolate for a real one- mmf?!"

As if she was acting on the impulse of the moment, Eli reached out for the other girl's chin and closed the distance between them, allowing their lips to meet.

"Uff…!"

The other girl jerked back, probably in shock, but Eli herself didn't let go. Instead, she released Nozomi's chin and grabbed hold of her two reddening cheeks, pressing their lips tightly than before, her breathing immediately hitching as the vice-president made a noise as they continued to kiss.

Eli then opened her eyes slightly, only to find her girlfriend's eyes already closed, her face burning like the color of the sunset as she leaned closer towards her, wanting, _needing_ more.

_She closed her eyes, how cute…_

Her lips turned into a sly smile. Taking the advantage, Eli stuck her tongue out, and slowly –temptingly- licked the lower lip of the other girl's, secretly begging for entrance.

Nozomi whimpered, a sound she had never made before, but sounded so much better now. The blonde tugged at her hair and angled her head more, making her moan slightly, and that was the opening she needed to slip her tongue in.

"Nnn…" the emerald-eyed girl could barely contain herself from the hot kiss as she crushed against her best friend, needing something – _anything _– to regain her sanity with. Eli seemed to be hanging on the edge, because she too moaned when their tongues met. Nozomi whimpered again, feeling completely helpless but also _absolutely_ loving it. She took the blonde's face into her hands and kissed even deeper.

"You … are so tempting." Eli panted as they pulled away; a thin line of saliva connected their slightly swollen lips.

"E-Eli-chi…"

"I…do admit that seeing you grope Nico makes me uncomfortable…But…No, it's even more than that. It's like my heart was being clutched by an invisible hand…and…" She placed her right hand on her chest, "It…hurt."

"…Eli-chi."

Nozomi's gentle voice rang, full of fondness and love as her slim arms wrapped Eli's waist, gently cuddling it. "I'm sorry I made you feel that way. I was too focused on having my own fun that I failed to notice your feelings, I'm sorry, Eli-chi." Her tune was so warm and sincere, that the blonde felt her whole body heating up a few degrees.

"I-It's okay as long as you understand." She muttered in a soft tune, taking the chance to stuff her face into Nozomi's chest like a spoiled child looking for affection. The latter smiled.

"…Okay. I love you, Eli-chi."

"…I love you too, Nozomi."

* * *

"_Nozomi, could you help me to sign these stacks of papers? We have to finish them first before we can go to the clubroom."_

"_Sure, Eli-chi."_

"…"

"_Huh? Why are you staring at me like that?"_

"_W-Well…About yesterday…"_

"_Oh, heheh, don't worry, I also don't want my cute little Elichika to feel all jealous over Nico-chi!"_

"…_Idiot."_

* * *

**A/N: Er, I'm sorry but are you all disappointed that there is no new chapter...? *on her knees* My apologizes, please forgive this lowly person...**

**I noticed that compared to the two previous chapters...This chapter before...had really not met my exceptions. I had some friends of mine to review the story, and they said that it was incomplete, with the kiss at the end (if you had read the one before this) GleekAleshia said it too, so I gave it a thought and decided to rewrite this chapter. After I finished writing this...I could only say one thing: Tsundere Eli is co cute *.*  
**

**So, to those who felt disappointed (?) in this chapter before, I hope you enjoyed this one ;) Before I forget, the next one is gonna be a NozomixNico, haha, I had an idea on them already, so sorry to those who were waiting for a HonoKoto one... I promise the next update will be good!  
**


	4. Present

**(WARNING: SPOILER)**

**A/N: Hello, everyone. So, this chapter is going to be a little different comparing to the others. I know I did promise NozoNico in the last chapter (NOTE: I have rewritten the chapter 3, and to those who haven't read it, please go and have a look at it. I promise it's good :D )**

**As I was saying, this chapter will be a little different, because you could say I put my heart in it (?) Haha XD Anyways... There's actually a short background story about how I got the inspiration to write this short fic. I'll reveal it in the end of this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live!**

* * *

**Present**

**"Yesterday's the past, tomorrow's the future, but today's a gift. That's why it's called the present." -Bill Keane**

It was a brisk fall morning, the perfect time for a walk outside.

Countless clouds scuttled across the sky, overlapping each other, making the sky a gloomy gray.

Nico Yazawa stood under an old tree, rubbing her two small mitten hands in circular motions as she breathed on them. Today was a holiday for the Otonozaki High Schools students, and she just finished dropping her two twin sisters at their mother's workplace, as the older woman requested after hearing that she had a day off from school last night.

"_Mum, I already told you that I can take care of them at home…" She spoke out in a persuading tune, her slender eyebrows furrowing as the loud happy shrieks and laughs of her two younger sisters playing around in the background clearly made its way to her ears, "Please quiet down, you two, this is a working place!"_

_Startled by their sister's sudden outburst, the two younger Yazawas stopped running around the room and turned to her, heads lowered in shame. "We are sorry, Onee-chan…"_

_Usually, Nico wouldn't be acting this hostile towards the two of them, but right she was in a rather foul mood, and could only think of changing the older woman's mind to let her take them home, knowing that the two twins could surely cause problems for their busy working mother._

"_It's fine, Nico. I can handle them by myself." And before she could even speak again, Mrs. Yazawa had already beckoned her two other daughters to her. The twins looked at each other and quickly ran to their mother's side as they did not want to be scolded by Nico again._

"_Mum, I…" the tune of her voice got somehow panicked._

"_It's really fine. Even though it's a long time already, I still know how to take care of children. Plus," the end of Mrs. Yazawa's lips turned into a small grin and she patted the backs of her two small daughters. "You two are well-behaved, aren't you?"_

"_Un un!" The both of them nodded energetically, beaming._

"_See? You can trust your sisters, Nico."_

_The raven-haired girl knew she was fighting a losing battle. "But, mum, I still can…!" _

"_Nico." She stopped, and stared at the other woman, who was looking at her with a warm expression on her face._

"_You are a good daughter, and I'm really grateful for that. However, you are still young. I don't want you to spend all of your time at home and taking care of your sisters, even it's for a short period of time; I still want you to go out with a few friends, have some fun and act like a real teenager for once. You understand me right, Nico?"_

_Her face darkened. "…Mum…"_

"_Go. I have not much work today, so I'll be able to take care of your sisters. Oh, and would you two like some ice cream?"_

_The two twins' ears perked up as they heard the words ice cream. _

"_Huh? We can? Thanks, mummy!"_

"_Ice cream…"_

_Nico, still feeling she should not give up, only remained silent as she stared after her two sisters, who excitedly started surrounding their mother while cheering chorus of 'Ice cream! Ice cream!' It was no wonder that they were acting this cheery; as Nico herself has always rejected their begging for ice cream whenever they went out. It's not good for health, and she secretly hoped that their mother won't spoil too much again them with this._

…_Then again, it won't hurt to give those three some time of their own…_

"…_Okay, I'll go. Call me if you have too much work, okay? I'll take the two of them back."_

_Mrs. Yazawa smiled; she would have waved her daughter off too if it weren't for her two hands that were currently occupied by the cheering twins._

"_Leave it to me. Don't worry about us and be safe."_

_Her eldest daughter nodded and slowly, walked to the exit. _

"_Mummy! Can we really have ice cream?"_

"_Can we…really?"_

"_Of course we can. As much as you want."_

"_Yaay!"_

_After assuring the two girls, the older woman looked towards the exit again and noticed that Nico was rather reluctant to leave. She had her hand on the doorknob, and yet her eyes kept glancing towards their direction. Concern obviously painted her whole face. _

_Still holding onto her two daughters, Mrs. Yazawa nodded and gave Nico an encouraging smile. The latter widened her eyes and paused a little, before finally opening the door (hesitantly) and went out._

_The woman looked at the door for a few seconds, heaved a sigh and turned to a picture frame that was placed on her office desk. _

_In the picture, were a family of five, all huddled altogether as they smiled for the picture to be taken. She herself was carrying two babies that were born into this world not long ago, as a man had an arm draped over her shoulder, a broad grin on his face. A young-looking Nico was also present in the picture as well; a huge, radiant smile, somehow similar to her own father's, graced her baby like features. How long has it been since she last saw her daughter smile like that?_

_A lot has changed in these past years, including Nico, herself and this family…_

_Realizing that her thoughts had strayed to the past again, Mrs. Yazawa shook her head, and tried to focus on the current situation. She could not waver. Never._

_After all, the Yazawa Family, this family, depended on her now._

A gust of autumn wind then blew by, leaves fell in herald of the upcoming winter, and Nico's thoughts drifted a bit, thinking of the years that had passed.

Compared to her beautiful-looking and young mother a few years ago, her current parent now has aged a lot. What could it be that made her like this? Was it sadness? Stress? Or maybe both?

Nico knew the answer clearly in her mind, but she closed her eyes tightly and forced herself not to think about it. She took deep breaths, tried to calm down, tried to not think of the wrinkled smiling face that had encouraged her to go out and have fun, even though in reality she knew that she herself had far too much work to do-

Something wet then slid down her cheek, and dropped on the thick brown coat she was wearing.

Nico knew she was crying. But what she didn't know was that why she cried so easily.

She had always, _always_ considered herself as a strong person.

If that's the case…but why now…?

Her teeth gritting a bit, Nico reached a hand up and roughly wiped those meddlesome tears away, but they just kept coming, and she just couldn't stop it.

Why…?

She could endure the pain of accepting that small-sized figure of hers, and she could endure the pain of loneliness she felt before Honoka and the others became her friend, then why…

Why couldn't she endure this...?

"…Nico-chan."

"…!"

The third year's body shook, and her hands stopped within midair as her tears continued to flow down her reddened cheeks.

Again, why…

Anger slowly started boiling inside the dark-haired senpai.

Out of all the people she knew, the one who had seen her true self, the one who always had perfect timings… It had to be her. And the one, who had just seen her bawling her eyes out under a tree, just had to be that damn girl…

Maki Nishikino.

Now standing not too far away from Nico, was her rich red-headed junior that came from a family of doctors and she smiled, bitterly, realizing that the fact this girl here had a better life than her hit the older one like a hammer.

From the way she was dressed in an elegant dark blue coat with a matching mini-skirt, it seemed like Maki was in town shopping not along ago. Typical Maki. Even the clothes she wears shows out her mature and lady-like side.

"W-What, Maki-chan?" Nico asked as normally as possible, but her tune, as she realized, was shaking and choking. "Do you need something from Nico-nii?"

"…Not really, I was just going home through this way, and saw you…" The freshman paused, as if choosing her words carefully. "Anyways, are you okay…?"

_No, I am not._

"Of course I am! Why am I not?" Nico replied in a fake sing-song tune, however apparently, Maki didn't take it and continued to stare at her.

A few seconds later…

"…I have something for you." The red-head started out slowly as she stuffed her hand into one of the bags she was carrying, and when she pulled her hand back, a neatly wrapped pink-striped present appeared in front of them.

"Huh?"

"T-This is for you." Maki explained, she turned her head aside, "G-Go on and take it."

"Uh…Okay…" The senior reached her hands out and took the box from Maki's hands. Nevertheless, she still needed a reason for accepting this. "But… why?"

"W-Well, Nico-chan you were kind of acting down recently, a-and it wasn't like you, so I thought that maybe I could cheer you up by this…"

"Eh…?" Okay, now this was utterly surprising. Even her tears were stopped now.

Seeing the completely clueless look on her senpai's face, Maki's face burned like the color of her hair, and being the tsundere she is, crossed her arms defensively and pretended to scowl. "There's no need for that look! Just take it and be grateful!"

With those words, she started to walk away swiftly compared to her usual pacing.

Nico, who had finally realized the meaning behind Maki's words, hurriedly took a step forwards and called the first year's name.

"Maki-chan!"

"…What?"

The third year took a deep breath, and in her most sincerest tune, "Thank you."

She stopped right on her tracks. "…! T-There's nothing to thank me!" Maki stuttered as she dismissively waved a hand at Nico, in the spite of this, the tip of her ears, were bright red. She was about to start walking when the first year suddenly paused, said one more sentence, and turned away again without even looking back to see the other girl's reaction.

"…_And you are welcome, Nico-chan."_

Still holding the present in her hands, Nico was, of course, naturally shocked, but couldn't help the smile that her lips were twitching to form.

That tsundere of a girl maybe usually blunt and sharp-tongued, but she does indeed have a gentle and caring side. And for that, is what Nico found so adorably cute in her.

Casting another glance at the box, the smile on the dark-haired girl's face got even wider. The previous saddened and heart-clutching feeling in her heart had thoroughly disappeared without a trance, replaced by a fuzzy, warm feeling that even made her cheeks heat up.

"…Really, thank you so much, Maki-chan."

* * *

**A/N: You all enjoyed this? :3 And on the note, this is about Nico's family background, which I found out that Nico has no father... To those who are curious, I got this from the Love Live! School Idol Dairy (Nico's version) Seriously, I was so shocked when I read about this part ;_;**

**Aaand, about the background story I mentioned.**

**(My seat in class was on the first row, and it was the nearest to the window, and outside, there was a tree not far away. Today, during recess, I was talking with my friends when one of them pointed out the window.)  
**

**A: Hey, look at that tree! *points to the tree which its leaves were red like autumn, but in my country we don't have four seasons***

**B: You are right! It's so pretty...**

**Me: Yeah, it is!**

**A: By the way... *averts conversation topic* You know that C's mother just died?**

**Me & B: Eh...?**

**A: I heard it from D this morning. I was also shocked too.**

**B: I see...C was in the same class as me last year, to think that...**

**Me: *Nods* (Just then, it hit me that Nico was in the same situation too) **

**A: Hm? What's wrong?**

**Me: *snaps back to reality* Oh, nothing. *smiles* How about we go and say our condolences to C after school?**

**A & B: That's a great idea!**

**There you have it. And as for the autumn theme, the tree outside my class inspired me to write this. So...Hope you all enjoyed it! And please review X3 I would love that very much :D**


End file.
